A high-dynamic range (HDR) scene is a scene whose scene dynamic range is greater than a dynamic range of a picture. In an HDR scene, an HDR synthesis algorithm needs to be adopted to synthesize an image so as to obtain a high-quality picture. Therefore, accurately determining whether a scene of an image is an HDR scene is of vital importance to formation of a high-quality picture in an HDR scene.